


Can't Help Falling in Love

by kinggladiolusxxv



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, I am not a writer, It's currently 4AM, i had an idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinggladiolusxxv/pseuds/kinggladiolusxxv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A GenderBent version of the Ladder Scene from "Skin Deep"...with a few major/minor tweaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> (Warning: There may or may not be some OOC on here. Also, I don’t know a damn thing about gardening. It is currently 3 AM…I am not about to look up stuff this late at night…work with me here. I may or may not have changed some dialogue around to fit this story…also, I was too tire (lazy) to look up the actual dialogue…Jesus, this is why I don’t do with the writing…I JUST REALLY WANTED SOME MORE GENDERBENT!RUMBELLE, OKAY?! Again, it’s 3AM here, so…cut me some slack)

 

*Here “Beau” (Belle) and “Rozemarijn” (Rumpelstiltskin) are outside in the garden, which Beau has been making look pretty for quite a while. He is doing a bit of yard work, here… Rozemarijn (Rozy, for short) has decided to do some of her spinning outside…she says it’s because she wants some fresh air…Really it’s because she wants to see him do some yard work because HOTDAMN- I mean…she wants to make sure he’s doing a good job(cough cough)*

Beau: “Why do you spin so much?”

_He’s talking to me. Why? Get back to work so that I can stare-, I mean, supervise you._

Rozy:...

“Sorry, it’s just that you’ve spun more gold than you could ever spend.”

_…_

_Huh_

_Hmmm…_

_ah_

“I like to watch the wheel. It helps me forget.”

“Forget what?” 

_Uuuuuummmm…_

“…..I guess it worked *giggle*”

*Beau laughs and continues with…whatever he’s doing….*

_What IS he doing?_

* Rozy walks towards him, curious*

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to make these look nice for spring”

“It’s not like anyone’s going to see them”

*Beau shrugs and cuts off a piece of branch*

“There. Finished.”

*Just as he turns around a loud “SNAP” is heard. A large branch is about to fall on Beau. Rozy pushes Beau out of the way to save him*

*Both fall to the ground with Rozy on top*

*Beau looks at her… then her lips…then back at her*

*After a long long long while*

“Thank you”

*Rozy realizes their current positions and immediately tries and get off of him*

*They both sit on the ground… looking away from each other…not saying a work to each other…for another long long long- oh, you get the idea! AWKWARD SILENCE*

_Speak, Woman!_

“I-It was nothing…”

*Beau gets up first and then pulls Rozy up*

“Sorry about your, umm…”

“Don’t worry about it. It’ll grow back.” *looks at tree* ”Actually, I thinks it looks better that way.”

*Beau gives her a look*

“No, it really does!”

*She turns to looks at him*

*They be giving each other that look that makes you wanna say “Now Kiss!”*

*But…they don’t. Rozy turns away and start walking back to her wheel…(sigh)*

*Beau continues being sexy- I mean…doing…the gardening shtuff*

**AND SCENE**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (He probably be looking all hot and sexy while working…probably sweating…not the ugly sweating but, like, that shiny sweating…the sexy kind…with not too much muscle but not too little…The kind that says “I’ve been doing some manual labor for quite a while and, dayum son, I look fine as hell”…O-O… See, this is why I don’t write)  
> (BTW , did anyone get my Hercules Reference? No?)


End file.
